


Love for the Ages (I Will Return for You Remix)

by Alixtii



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Amy and Rory are comic relief, Children of Earth Fix-It, Cretacious Era, Cross-species Relationship, Dinosaurs, Episode: s03e01 Children of Earth - Day 1, Fix-It, Other, POV Third Person, POV: TARDIS, Present Tense, Pterosaurs, Remix, Time Travel, Winter Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "Children of Earth," the TARDIS comes back for Myfanwy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love for the Ages (I Will Return for You Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Love for the Ages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



The TARDIS sits and waits. She's good at that; she knows that the Doctor likes it when he finds her in the same place he left her and so usually--not always, but usually--she complies. So she sits and waits while the Doctor and Harry and Sarah go off to have their adventure, and amuses herself in a hundred different ways that only make sense to a TARDIS.

Outside, a pteranodon notices her.

She takes interest in this; admittedly, with her broken chameleon circuit, she doesn't exactly blend in with the rest of the Cretaceous period, but still, the creature's curiosity is not representative of its species. Indeed, it seems to recognize the TARDIS as alive as it brushes up against her.

The TARDIS alllows herself to be flattered by this even as she marvels at its insight. All too often, creatures--even the Doctor's own companions--tend to treat her as a thing, a tool, even a weapon. The Doctor knows better of course, but then he should.

The pteranodon shouldn't, and yet it does.

When the Doctor returns with Harry and Sarah, and she dematerializes to whisk them off to yet another exciting adventure, the pteranodon pulls back, startled. The TARDIS promises herself that this will not be her last meeting with this remarkable creature.

* * *

"Why do we have to go to an ice planet again?" Amy asks. She and Rory are dressed, at the Doctor's suggestion, in several layers of winter clothing, with the consequence that her movement is severely restricted and she feels like the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man.

The Doctor is dressed in his usual costume, except that he's added a pair of ear warmers. ("Ear warmers are cool," he says.) "Ylaxis isn't an ice planet," he reminds them again. "It's a crystalline moon. Although also very, very cold."

"Which brings us back to my question," Amy answers, "why do we have to go?"

The TARDIS lurches. "We don't," the Doctor says, as he begins tossing switches on the central console. "We aren't. Apparently she didn't want to go either."

"She?" asks Rory.

"The TARDIS."

Amy crosses her arms. Or rather she thinks about crossing her arms, even attempts to do so, but cannot, because she is currently unable to move her arms. "And where does 'she' want to go instead?"

"If I'm reading this correctly"--and they all know there is a good chance he isn't--"then Earth." His brow furrows. "Cardiff. Roald Dahl Plass." He says the words as if the place holds some signifigance to him; Amy waddles over to the door to peek outside.

"But something isn't right," the Doctor continues. "Something--don't open that door!" But it's too late; Amy's already (with some great difficulty) opened it, revealing that they've materialized right in the middle of a giant explosion. The TARDIS lurches again, although it manages to keep the explosion out and them safe inside--but something does manage to fly inside before she manages (again with great difficulty) to slam the door shut.

She looks around to see what it was that entered, and sees a winged dinosaur soaring above them. "It's a dinosaur," Rory says, dumbfounded. "What was a dinosaur doing in Roald Dahl Plass?"

"What was a giant explosion doing in Roald Dahl Plass?" Amy counters.

The Doctor sighs and takes off his ear warmers. "That," he says, "is something of a rather long and complicated tale."


End file.
